


Going On An Adventure

by tinam_ut



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: (it's Illinois we're talking about come on), (they really are shut up), Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Cute, Dom/sub, F/M, Funny, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Spanking, Sweet, Teasing, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinam_ut/pseuds/tinam_ut
Summary: You're exploring with Illinois again. It is your game to try and fluster the other as much as you can. And of course Illinois would take it a step further. He's been noticing how you look at him and how you react to his flirting.
Relationships: Illinois/reader, Markiplier/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Going On An Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this since last December, and because of everything that happened, I totally forgot to work on that. So I'm very sorry and I hope you'll enjoy it!

How long had you been on the go with Illinois this time? Days turned into weeks that turned into months. But you didn’t complain, quite the opposite actually. Illinois was your adventure partner and it was when you were travelling alongside him that you felt truly happy. And considering the person that he was, every day was special. In the beginning, his incessant flirting flustered you a lot, but with time you had become used to it, and even flirted back. The moment you had started answering to his charming words you could feel that your relationship with Illinois had changed a bit. Not that you particularly disliked it. And neither did he. Now most of your conversations were an implicit competition for who could fluster the other more. Let’s just say you lost a lot. 

Today you were exploring caves and tunnels, looking for some treasure. After a night of sleep outside the entrance, you both started scouting. Illinois looked as excited as ever, like he always was at the beginning of an adventure. But you could feel something wasn’t like the usual. You had tried to ask him if everything was alright. The answer **“Why? Do I look more handsome than yesterday? Well thank you, angel”** was enough to convince you that it must have been your imagination and you didn’t insist. 

But during the day you noticed he was quite more flirtatious than usual. It was almost too much for you to handle, and it permanently printed a red blush on your face. He seemed to be doing his best to have as much physical contact with you as possible, seizing every opportunity he got. Once holding your hand to help you through a narrow ridge. Once putting both his hands on your shoulders from behind to guide you when two tunnels were in front of you. Once having his arm around your waist while he was explaining something. And any mention of how tactile he was being resulted in him teasing you about how you loved it. And there was no denying that. 

So you had decided to start being teasingly tactile back. Grazing his hand or arm with yours when you walked past him. Nudging him whenever he said something funny or flirty. Sneaking behind him to talk to him directly in his ear from behind. The first time you did that it worked wonders, but it really backfired when he decided to do that to you as well. Except he did that in this really low voice of his, the kind that made your whole body vibrate and made shivers cover your skin. And when he understood how badly this got to you, he took every opportunity he got to sneak up behind you and whisper in your ear. It was often about what you were doing or where you should go next, just to tease you. Or it would be just some pick-up line like **“Can’t believe I found the most beautiful treasure in the world, and it was right in front of me…”**

A classic flirt line of his, but when whispered up-close in your ear, you couldn’t help but understand a whole new meaning to it. Sometimes you wouldn’t be able to control yourself and make a little noise when he did it, halfway between a squeal and a whimper, your face immediately flushing brighter. And he took that hint to mean he could go a step further with his teasing. 

You were standing in front of a high rock on top of which you had placed the map you had of the tunnels, thinking about where to explore next. You were almost bending over it, your elbows on the hard surface and your head in your hands. You were genuinely trying to make some progress, and Illinois was doing whatever in the little cave you had both stopped in. You were so focused on what you were doing that you didn’t even hear him approaching behind your back. And suddenly two hands appeared on either side of the map in front of you, Illinois standing very close to your back. But because of how you were standing, he was mostly standing against your butt. 

**“Come on darling, I know you’re not trying to be lady-like, but please… Mind your posture…,”** he said, his soft voice echoing in your ears. 

Of course, your first instinct was to straighten yourself up so you had a bit more personal space, and that’s when you understood what was really happening. A retort got caught in your throat as you felt him stepping forward, taking back the space you had just created between the two of you. Not daring enough to turn your head to see him, you looked at both his arms cornering you. You looked at his veiny hands on top of the boulder, the muscles of his forearms and the ones you could guess under his shirt. Immediately getting hot and bothered, you coughed as if to make the hot feeling go away. He had probably noticed how flustered you were getting but didn’t show acknowledgement. 

**“So… Where are we?,”** he asked, his voice so casual it was irritating. He was acting as if this situation was perfectly normal while your heart was basically beating its way out of your chest. His hand was moving above the map, wiggling his fingers in the air (as if he was genuinely looking for your location), making the muscles of his hand play under his skin. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

You noticed your own fingers trembling. You tried ignoring it and pointed your position on the map anyway. _“H-Here…”_

 **“Huh,”** he said. He moved even closer to you, forcing you to press the top of your thighs against the boulder. You could feel his crotch against your butt and couldn’t help but think that if you had noticed, it’d be impossible for him not to. As a reaction you fidgeted on your feet, subconsciously rubbing yourself against him. You swallowed nervously and noisily. He moved his head so his chin laid on your shoulder. You immediately tensed, moving your head in the opposite direction. _“Jesus Christ Illinois, what is this…,”_ you let out. 

He chuckled. **“And I already told you, you can just call me Illinois for short…”**

 _“Unbelievable…,”_ you whispered, trying to hide the grin you had on your face. As aroused this little stunt was getting you, you couldn’t resist laughing at his lame jokes.

**“Anyway… Where should we… go next?,”** he asked, as if directly into your ear. You could feel his breath tickling your skin and that made you squirm. He cleared his throat and his right hand suddenly disappeared from in front of you. It promptly returned, slamming his whip on the boulder. You didn’t want to think too much about it but you could feel heat gathering around your crotch. You exhaled loudly, trying to calm down -and also showing him how horny you were getting. And you didn’t want to acknowledge it either but you could swear there was something poking against your butt. And now you were sure it wasn’t the handle of his whip. 

_“I uhm… Maybe we could…,”_ you tried explaining. _“Maybe we could go th-through there…”_ You shakily pointed to the end of a tunnel you hadn’t explored yet. 

He seemed to press harder against your back, as if to innocently look where you were pointing. Your body reflexively arched. He hummed. **“Yeah… Maybe that could be the way….”**

_“Fuck,”_ you let out between your teeth when he started moving against you, the hardness of his member becoming impossible to be mistaken. 

A grunt rumbled in his chest and through your whole being. **“Please, I know this is hard, but stay focused…”**

He stayed still for a few seconds, looking at the map. These few seconds felt like hours, while you were growing more and more aware of your own body, and Illinois’ pressing against it. Every single movement he made made you feel like he was rubbing against you. And maybe he was. Let’s even say, he probably was. And you could barely hold yourself up anymore. He kissed the crook of your neck and you almost screamed. Only a muffled moan came out. Your hands clasped together in front of you, tightly curling into fists. He seemed to enjoy that reaction because a purring noise sounded behind you. 

_“H-... Hard you say huh?,”_ you managed to huff, voluntarily rolling your hips right against him, your hand now on top of his. He slowly began kissing your skin with a growing passion that made it hard for you to stay still, as much as you loved it. You let out another moan, louder this time. _“And how about… Hha… You try to a-actually focus on that t-treasure we’re looking for…?”_

 **“Me?,”** he said during the single second he lifted his lips from you. **“As focused on my treasure as can be.”**

_“R-... Really?,”_ you answered, your eyes closing from arousal. _“How… c-close are you from finding it..?”_

A loud chuckle rang right next to your ear. Sexual innuendos were his forte, so hearing him laugh at this was like winning at his own game. His hands finally moved from the top of the makeshift table to your hips. The sudden contact made you jump before relaxing and easing into his touch. Another _“fuck”_ left your mouth and you couldn’t help it anymore, your hand went to cup the side of his neck where his lips were still passionately tasting your skin. As soon as your hand touched and caressed the stubble on his face his hands got a bit rougher as he explored your body up and down. **“I think I… Finally have my hand on it…,”** he said, and you could feel his lips thin out in a grin. 

_“What makes you so sure about that, big boy…,”_ you answered, eyes fully closed. 

You were brought back to the reality of the situation when Illinois suddenly seemed to draw back entirely. It felt like half your body was sucked in a vacuum, for the few seconds his hands weren’t on you anymore. You weren’t entirely sure what happened then, but you were turned around and you were suddenly almost sitting on the boulder that was now behind you. You blinked a couple of times to see Illinois towering above you, his hands pinned on either side of your body again. You had rarely felt so tiny and vulnerable -and aroused, let’s be real. And it must have shown, considering Illinois’ smug expression, somehow even more smug than usual. He simply smiled at you, as if this situation was nothing out of the ordinary. Your body tensed again when his arms closed around your back, his face hovering dangerously closer to yours. Your hands landed on his chest. You could feel it expand and fall back down under your fingers and on top of you. **“Because I don’t think My Treasure wants to get away….,”** he said, the blow of his breath on your face making it harder to keep your eyes focused on him. **“Not that I would let her…”**

 _“What if she tried?,”_ you immediately said, though not knowing what to expect from it. Your vision was getting blurrier by the second, but you were still looking up at his face. You noticed your fingers fidgeting with his shirt collar, your nails scraping along the edges. 

Immediately forcing your attention back onto him, he leaned forward until your noses nudged against the other’s. Air barely exited your lungs anymore and you didn’t dare move, your eyes looking surprisingly straight into Illinois’ brown eyes. It was like he was reading into your very soul, squinting slightly, obviously enjoying what he was reading. **“Well, does she want to?”**

The son of a bitch knew he had you exactly where he wanted, and that everything was falling into place. You understood that now, and you huffed in slight annoyance, a smile growing on your face. You knew what he was expecting you to do, and wanted you to do it, when he had had the opportunity a good dozen times now. He won the teasing game. He won. But hell you wouldn’t be saying those words anytime soon. 

You swiftly leaned forward and took his lips between yours. You felt one of his hands shift on your back until it reached the base of your neck. It was like your entire being was attracted to him like a magnet. He kissed you back. And again. He was getting more passionate and you could feel both of your breaths getting more heated. Your hand was lost in his hair, pressing him against you. A few seconds later, after reluctantly tearing his lips from yours, he said, **“That… doesn’t answer the question.”**

You both chuckled. You opened your eyes to see the ecstatically smug look on his face. You could guess the hint of a blush on his cheeks, and there was a spark in his dark eyes you had never seen before. But all the implications that spark had, the mere thought of it made you shiver. You kissed him one more time before saying, _“Fuck… you…”_

His other hand went a bit lower and grabbed a handful of your butt, snaking between you and the boulder. That made you arch yourself into him even more. He leaned to kiss and nibble under your ear. You made a little surprised and pleasured sound. **“Soon enough, sweetheart…,”** he chuckled, his laugh only getting louder in front of your reaction, annoyed but desperately aroused. 

You took a fistful of his hair to force his head away from your neck. His lips were right on top of yours again, barely grazing. He huffed on your face with a look in his eyes so hungry that it made your breath hitch. They were half closed but you had the feeling that they knew everything that was going on, looking through you like an open book, his left hand lazily kneading your butt. _“You’re such a tease…,”_ you let out, the movement your words had on your lips briefly making them touch Illinois’. 

**“Oh,”** he started, his right hand moving up and down your sides. **“Oh, so I’m the tease now…”** His voice was so low it rumbled through your chest. He yanked himself away from your grasp with a little groan. His right hand slipped under your shirt to caress your back as he started gently biting your neck again. He continued between two kisses, **“You started it… Teasing me… That way you look at me...”**

A vibrant shade of red colored your face, but Illinois was so busy tasting your neck, kissing further and further down, that he couldn’t notice it. **“Your little smiles..,”** he continued. **“Don’t think I didn’t notice them…”**

You huffed and moaned when his fingertips reached your breasts. **“And god, the sounds you make…”** His thumb rolled around your nipple, already hardened. **“Beautiful…,”** he groaned under his breath. You could feel yourself melting away under him, but you wanted more. You bit your lip and allowed one of your hands to wander down, the other one still gripping his collar. 

Illinois’ whole body tensed when your hand reached to cup his bulge. He flinched and his groans sent chills up your spine so hard he must have felt it prickling your skin. You blindly tried to unbuckle his pants, your hand trembling. He inhaled sharply, lifting his head back up. **“What… are you doing…,”** he asked, and you were surprised to notice a slight waver in his voice. You smiled brightly, sensing the tables turning. He looked as wild as you’d ever seen him, his black hair in his face, a drop of sweat running down his forehead. His expression was hard to decipher, halfway between extremely horny and extremely confused. His heated breath blew on your face. 

_“I can feel how hard you are,”_ you said, letting your arousal be as audible in your words as possible. _“I’ve been feeling it all this time...”_

You were finally able to get the button open and the zipper down, as he moved slightly to let your hand work. You lifted yourself up slightly to catch his lips in a kiss again. The moment you finally took his shaft between your fingers, you were delighted to finally hear him moan, muffled in the kiss. _“I gotta say….,”_ you whispered, slowly jerking up and down. _“I’m quite impressed, Illinois…”_

You knew the guy. And you could guess what praise would do to him. You giggled when you noticed his hips moving against your hand, very discreetly, but you could feel he would soon lose himself. _“_ _You’re big…,”_ you said after kissing again. Your own breath was hitching on its own when you started moving your hand faster. _“Come on… Do it…,”_ you encouraged. 

**“Do what…,”** his voice asked, so much more hoarse than usual it barely sounded like himself. He laughed and took your face, fingers squishing your cheeks to force you to look up at him. Somehow, his controlled demeanor was back. To test that you jerked his cock faster. His stare wavered again and he grunted. His eyelids seemed to grow heavy as well. **“Do you know what I want?”**

Feeling your own eyes lose their focus, you tried your best to keep looking at him. _“Tell me.”_

He huffed a laugh before kissing you a deep, slow and passionate kiss. His tongue gently pressed against yours for a few delicious seconds before he retreated. He tightly cupped the small of your back before twirling the two of you so you exchanged position. You were now almost on top of him, your hand still rubbing him in his pants while the other was pressing on his chest. His hand slipped to touch your ass again. **“Get on your knees for me”.**

Your body suddenly caught aflame and you didn’t know what to do with yourself. Your hand that was on his chest tensed up, and you bit your lip, looking down. Your other hand kept jerking him, almost mechanically, though it twitched when he said the words. You absolutely knew what to do with yourself. You looked back up at him to see that he was looking at you intently, a hungry but patient look in his eyes. **“Don’t be shy,”** he whispered with a gentle smile. 

You gave him a playful smile in return. His hand moved up to touch your cheek, his thumb slowly tugging at your lower lip. _“Yes Sir,”_ you answered, and you giggled at the reaction it sparked on his face and in his pants. 

But you didn’t get to your knees yet. You stayed (as steady as you could) on your feet, and, leaving him caressing your face and your neck and playing with your hair, you quickly unbuttoned his shirt. You couldn’t say if he was now breathing a lot harder because your hand left his member or because he got more aroused being shirtless. You couldn’t help but gasp when you saw his bare chest in front of you. The smooth tanned skin, the muscles moving with his every breath and the little involuntary twitches he had when your fingertips moved along his torso. You had seen him shirtless quite a few times in the past, but never in this kind of situation. **“First time?,”** he teased, as if he had been reading your thoughts and said that to deliberately mock them. **“Don’t worry I get that reaction often.”**

You snorted to try and hide the fact that you couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Though he did not say another word, you could feel his mind racing to find something stupid to say. But he just simply took your hand in his and slowly made it move across his chest, over the nipple, making him shiver slightly, then down over his abs to his unbuckled belt. His muscles tensed when your fingertips got there. You could almost see his cock twitch from inside his pants, a discreet vein diving from his stomach to disappear inside. You bit your lip again, the need to taste him becoming harder and harder to ignore. Your hand stopped at the base of his cock and he groaned, silently pleading for you to finally go down on him. 

Yourself unable to wait any longer, you slowly got down to your knees, making sure he was looking at you. You kissed your way down, placing as many little kisses as you could and taking him in your hand again. Looking at him from below, you stroked it right next to your face for a few seconds, feeling the lust rushing to his cock in throbs. You started by licking the head, your hand settled on the base, and twirled your tongue around it to slowly take him deeper in your mouth. 

What you said earlier was correct. He was big. Your whole hand was wrapped around him at the base and you still had space to bob your head. Which you started to do, yourself getting excited as well. You were still going slow, but going a bit further down every time. Through watery eyes, you did your best to keep looking at him. You could barely see his expression, but what little you distinguished encouraged you to keep going, especially with his hand on the back of your head and his moans echoing in the cave around you. Humming contently, you built up speed and one of your hands found its way between your legs. Now moaning in unison, you could feel that the vibrations you were causing sent wonderful sensations where he was most sensitive. So much so that you started hearing him ramble about how good you made him feel, how great your mouth was and how better your pussy had to be. 

His grasp got tighter in your hair. You whimpered, feeling your juices rolling on the inside of your thigh. As he was staring at you pleasure him, when you opened big teary eyes at him, he saw you immediately. **“Such a good girl… You… Truly are a treasure,”** he chuckled. **“What does my treasure want?”**

You hummed, mouth stretched around his cock. The hand that was between your legs went up to stroke him, so you could take your breath again. The wetness of your cunt mixed with your saliva on his member, and he loudly groaned before you could say anything. **“Holy shit are… are you that wet?”** He chuckled again, and now that the tears in your eyes dissipated, you could see how ecstatically wild he was looking. **“Did… Did I make you this wet, darling?”**

You fidgeted, sensing a pulsing feeling in your crotch. _“Please Illinois…”_

 **“Keep stroking,** **”** he said. **“Tell me… Fuck… Tell me what you want…”**

Your hand kept working as the other one moved to squeeze the base of his cock, so you could jerk him off as best you could. He seemed to appreciate it judging by the violent throbs you felt in your hand and the growls that were getting louder. **“Tell me….,”** he said again. **“And be convincing... “**

He had that insufferable smug expression printed on his face again. When you lifted your chin to look him in the eye he winked. _“Ugh I fucking hate you you know?,”_ you started, giving him an angry look. But even a blind man could see how turned on you were and how much lust was in your eyes. Illinois could very well see it at least. **"No you don't,** **"** he said calmly with a grin.

You moved your hands faster, and briefly pressed your lips against his head, just enough for him to moan because of the friction and the sudden wetness. Then you started, _“Illinois I… want you to take me… To lift me off the ground… With those big arms of yours… I know you can easily do it”_ you grinned, feeling the praise pump the blood to the veins of his cock. 

_“And then do whatever you want… Take me…”_ You kissed his head again. _“On the rock behind you…. Fuck me on the map… Against the wall… On the floor if you have to…”_

His eyes were deeply staring into yours, his mouth agape as he was listening to your every word. His hips were pumping into your hands. Your arms were starting to ache but you didn’t slow down. You took a deep breath and the words were out of your mouth before you could control them. _“Use your whip on me”._

His cock throbbed in your hand and he looked at you with a surprised smirk. He chuckled before turning his torso around to reach behind him. Your hands kept on working but your expression froze when his hand returned with said whip. You couldn’t take your eyes away from it. He let it roll open and the tip of it fell to the ground in a light thud. A shiver shook your shoulders and you couldn’t help but let a moan out of your lips. **“My whip,”** he said, very low. **“Can you explain? I… hhh I don’t see what you mean…”**

He suddenly made it crack right next to you, but far enough for it not to touch you. You flinched and you felt your heart beat wildly in your whole body. _“I-Illinois I-...,”_ you stammered. _“Oh my god.”_

He had suddenly moved so that the whip had gone over your head and was now dangling behind your back. You froze and rolled your shoulders. Your hands moved slower as you were so distracted by the slow movement behind you. He didn’t seem to notice, looking down at you with predatory eyes you had never seen before. **“You know you can tell me…,”** he purred. **“Is it the danger…? The fact that… with one movement of the wrist I could…”**

To illustrate his words, he made the most subtle flick of the hand so that the whip slightly lashed at the skin of your back. It arched even harder than before and a louder moan echoed around. It stung, not too much, but just enough to remind you how lonely your pussy was. _“Please…,”_ you let out again, one of your hands dropping between your thighs. 

**“How long… have you been dreaming about… this, huh?,”** he laughed, flicking his wrist again, harder this time, making you whine louder. **“How many times… did you look at my whip and thought… all the naughty things you’d like me to do with it….”** He flicked again and to muffle a louder scream you put your mouth around his cock again, earning a booming moan from him. 

His free hand tightly grabbed you by the hair as you felt himself trying to control the bucking of his hips. You bobbed your head a couple of times, taking him deeper than you had before. He moaned louder and with a loud groan, he pulled himself out of your mouth, the hand in your hair making you stand up. You couldn’t see much clearly, the tears only starting to dissipate, and you were barely able to keep balanced on your feet but now you could see Illinois’ face up close. His brow was sweaty, his hair slick and brushed backwards. A wild look was in his eyes and it was sending chills down to your crotch. A little whimper left your mouth when you felt the length of the whip brush against your back and your butt. He chuckled. **“Answer me,”** he said. He put the whip in his other hand to bring it between the two of you and he lifted it up so that it was at eyes’ level. He swiftly turned it around so the handle was pointed upwards. He pressed it against your cheek. **“Even if I can see in your eyes that you’ve fantasized about this for a while…”**

 _“A couple of times a day… for a couple of months,”_ you whispered, with a nervous smile, your eyes shakily glancing from the handle of the whip on your cheek to his eyes, back and forth. He smiled even brighter and his free hand cupped your butt, bringing you closer to him. The tip of his cock poked against your stomach, still rock hard. His hand finally slipped inside your pants, and you felt his rough and strong hand fondle you. You couldn’t help but roll your hips, unable to keep yourself from looking away shyly. He chuckled again, before using the tip of the handle to lift your chin up at him. **“You naughty thing….,”** he whispered back. **“But I can’t say I’m surprised.”** His face slowly, very slowly moved closer to yours, his dark eyes deep in yours. **“I’ve noticed the looks you gave it… You gave me…”**

 _“And there’s something going on between my legs you should be noticing,”_ you innocently suggested, your hand wandering over his stomach, slowly going lower and lower down. _“Because I’ve noticed something about you….,_ _”_ your hand shifted so that your hand wrapped around the base of his cock again. 

**“Not HARD to miss…,”** he said with a smug smile, obviously proud of his own joke. And proud of what was between his legs. Obviously. 

_“Oh shut the fuck up,”_ you said, laughing. Your hand moved up and down his length for a few seconds before Illinois’ lips violently collided with yours. He kissed you passionately, and you suddenly felt his hand yanking your pants down, exposing yourself to him. 

He swiftly turned you around so that you were bent over the big boulder and the map again. But this time he was being a bit more rough, and less controlled. He slammed the whip to your right so both his hands could take care of you. He expertly pulled your shirt over your head and you heard a loud chuckle boom behind you. **“Should have guessed you’re not wearing a bra…,”** he said before his lips immediately started tasting your skin. His arms wrapped around you, touching your breasts, your stomach, snaking down between your legs. You arched your back, and that prompted him to start moving his hips against your butt. 

_“Illinois please,”_ you said, out of breath, and the need became too much to handle. 

**“Please what,”** he answered yet again. And you knew that this time there was no beating around the bush. 

_“Fuck me,”_ you grunted, your right arm bending backwards to try and press him more into you. You felt him twitch against you, and he uttered a **“fuck”** in your ear when he moved his head so his chin rested on your shoulder. 

You guessed he was stroking himself and getting you ready by teasing his tip on your soaked pussy and your face dropped on the map in front of you. You couldn’t wait anymore, you wanted him inside of you. If it weren’t for his other hand firmly holding your hip in place, you could have probably moved to fuck yourself onto him, but that wasn’t the case. He was breathing heavily in your ear, blowing on your neck, and he slowly slid inside of you. 

Your whole body tensed in pleasure, and that perfect feeling of being filled up. You straightened yourself, feeling yourself clench around him. Judging by the sounds he was making, he probably could feel it too. Illinois started moving in and out, slowly gathering speed when your moans convinced him that was what you wanted. His hand suddenly let go of your hip as he started to fuck you harder and harder. The two of you were getting out of breath and moaned from the pleasure the other was giving. You felt a sharp stinging on your skin when Illinois’ hand smacked your butt. You whimpered and arched your back more before huffing a breathy laugh. _“You have… A perfectly good whip right there… And yet… You use your hand…”_

He chuckled too, still moving in and out of you at a regular pace. He took a handful of your ass as he kept pounding into you. **“I just like… feeling your skin on my hands…,** ” he explained. After a few thrusts he leaned forward, his two hands on the boulder on either side of you. He could reach a bit deeper into you this way, and you moaned. You glanced to see that his right hand was on the handle of the whip. You let out another whimper. **“And be careful what you… wish for…,”** he added. 

_“I think I-I’m… pretty confident on this one,”_ you said, trying to hide the wavering in your voice.

He growled, holding the whip tighter, so tight you could see his veins rolling under the skin of his arm. You huffed and tried bucking your hips so he could reach deeper into you, faster. 

**“I don’t even need to use it…,”** he said. **“Just… knowing that I** **_could_ ** **is making you wild.”**

His hand smacked you on the butt again, and made it sting a lot more. **“I’ll remember that…,”** he breathed in your ear. _“Good,”_ you moaned, bending your head backwards toward him. He thrust deep inside you, groaned before saying, **“Good girl…,”** his hips gathering speed and his cock twitching inside you. He didn’t need to tell you, you knew he was getting close. 

After a few moments of your two bodies moving needily against the other, you could feel Illinois’ grip on you get tighter, rougher. As if he were losing himself to lust, needing much more out of you. The only sounds were the wet sounds of his movements inside you, and your two heated breaths and moans of pleasure. But suddenly he pulled out. You loudly whined, trying to turn around to understand what was happening. Your eyelids were heavy and your mind foggy with pleasure. But you got back to your senses when Illinois flipped you over as if you didn’t weigh anything, so you were now sitting on the boulder. You were so wet and so close you could feel your wetness dripping from you. You asked him why on earth he did that with a stare. **“I’m close and I want... to see you when we come…,”** he explained, as if in a rush. You huffed a laugh, and opened your legs. “ _And… what are y-you waiting for?…”_ You could hear your own voice shake, your heart pound in your chest and your pussy soaking the map under you. 

Illinois immediately got back to work, his lips knowing where to find yours. Your hands pressed on his chest and his were touching every inch of skin they could find. You both moaned in each other’s mouth when he finally started moving inside you again. 

With your legs closing behind his back, you were at his entire disposal for him to thrust as deep inside you as he could. You could feel the tip of his cock hitting that spot, all the way inside you, his thighs slamming against your butt as he moved. **“You… are gonna cum… with… me…,”** he grunted with his lips still against yours. He could probably feel the way you clenched harder and harder, and more and more frequently, and you didn’t try to stifle your moans anymore. You wanted to come on his cock, and he could feel it. Of course he could. 

You nodded, your legs pressing harder behind his back to invite him deeper. **“Good girl…,”** he growled. **“Such... a good… girl…”**

  
  


You didn’t think he physically could, but he found a way to hit spots he hadn’t before, and again, and again, and again. You were clinging to him for dear life, your hands around his neck. He was getting louder and louder. Suddenly your hand shifted to lay on his cheek, forcing his eyes into yours. Your brows were touching, each looking deep into the other’s soul. _“Fill me up,”_ you huffed, more a whisper than anything else. Hearing the request so genuinely worded made him grunt, his eyes tightly closed as his hips pumped more erratically inside you. 

Your nails digging into the skin of his back, Illinois made a very deep and rumbling grunt as he finished inside you. His chest was pressing against yours, and you almost felt his heart beating on your skin. Your legs were shaking as you climaxed with him, feeling his panting weight on top of you and his twitching length still deep between your legs. You were holding him there, the time for you (and him) to settle down from that high your orgasms got you. With eyes closed, your breath slowly regularized and after a few moments his face turned to kiss the crook of your neck. You felt a smile against your skin. **“You don’t need to thank me, angel,”** he whispered in your ear.

 _“Goddammit,”_ you muttered, your fingers playing with the hair behind his head, gently bringing his face closer to you. He couldn’t see it but you were smiling. _“You’re never going to leave me alone with this aren’t you.”_

You felt his chest jerk as he chuckled. **“Correct. Now that I know what a good girl you are for me...”** he said, and you could feel it was only the beginning of your trouble. He moved his face so it hovered over yours again. His hair was as wild as you’d ever seen it, and a satisfied spark shone in his eyes. **“Don’t expect me to let you go anytime soon.”**

He just stayed there, watching a slight red tint your cheeks again. **“Not that you want me to,”** he concluded, smiling brightly, mere inches from your mouth. You were on edge, wondering if he was gonna close the small gap between your lips. The idea of moving to kiss him didn’t cross your mind because he was entirely immobilizing you, and you were just too preoccupied with the high from your orgasm that was still in your body. You noticed you were barely breathing, dying with anticipation. Of course he could feel it too, you guessed. 

And suddenly he was standing straight and it was as if all the air had been sucked from your lungs. Your eyes were open wide, betraying how confused you were. You sat on the boulder Illinois had been fucking you on, looking at him a little bit lost. He was putting his clothes back on. He glanced up at you, buttoning his pants. **“Look at you. Addicted to me already…,”** he said. 

  
The tease brought you back from the trance you had been in and you stood up as well, though a little shaky. You muttered in a low voice, but loud enough to be sure he heard you, _“Un-fucking-believable…,”_ you muttered through gritted teeth. 

He laughed and tossed you your clothes that had been scattered in the heat of the moment, and also tissues to clean your crotch. **“We still have a treasure to find,”** he announced. 

Shakily putting your shirt on, you said, smirking, _“I thought_ **_I_ ** _was the treasure.”_

**“You are. But a man can have multiple treasures,”** he answered tit for tat. 

_“Greedy,”_ you said, giggling. 

**“Oh now I’m the greedy one,”** he punctuated his words putting his whip back in place at his belt. You stared at the thing a few seconds, and retorted, though not taking your eyes away from it, _“Hey that’s unfair.”_

 **“All’s fair in love and war my dear. Okay let’s go through that tunnel you told me about earlier.”** ****

_"I literally have no idea what you're talking about."_


End file.
